meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess004
Mumu's giant dog was terrorizing the tressym-kitty, who came with you. You'd just dodged into a cave concealed by illusion in order to escape a massive blizzard. 10:31:56 PM Harah: January 17, 2013 12:55 AM Snow: <<< Kalanor: It's the entrance, obviously.January 17, 2013 12:58 AM Canto: <<< The entrance to what? 10:32:19 PM Harah: Kalanor eyes Khiro, and then Mumu. 10:32:36 PM Harah: ((Remember you can call for an SM at any time.)) 10:32:49 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... I'm sorry. I lied before, I didn't think you'd help if you knew the truth. 10:33:06 PM Mumu: ...what have you tricked us into doing? 10:33:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: My sister *was* kidnapped and she *does* need your help, and it *was* elves that did it, but it wasn't... 10:33:33 PM Harah: He stops. 10:35:14 PM Mumu: Was not what? 10:35:21 PM Harah: Kalanor: It was Drow. 10:35:37 PM Harah: Kalanor: They took her into the Underdark. 10:35:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: Fantastic. 10:36:08 PM Harah: Kalanor: I don't *have* anyone else. If you want to wait here until the storm subsides and then head back, fine, but I'm going. I don't have a choice. 10:36:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why did they take your sister? 10:36:31 PM Mumu: ...I will still help you. Though what is a drow? 10:37:16 PM Harah: Kalanor: Drow are dark elves. Black skin, white hair. They live underground and they can see in the dark. 10:37:27 PM Harah: Kalanor: I don't know why they took her, but they did. 10:38:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: How do you know it was them? 10:38:40 PM Harah: Kalanor: I tried to stop them, that's why. Obviously I didn't win. 10:39:15 PM Khiro Brightfall: how are you alive? How are you not a captive, too? 10:39:53 PM Mumu: ...I too can see in the dark. It is a gift to my people. 10:40:05 PM Mumu: I can guide you if need be. 10:40:07 PM Harah: Kalanor: Obviously they wanted to humiliate me. 10:41:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: Two things: You're getting charged my Underdark fees. Which is a lot more. That's one. 10:41:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: Two: If we get down there and you say 'I haven't been honest with you, it's not Drow, it's Mind Flayers' or some such thing, I will stab you in the face. 10:43:14 PM Harah: Kalanor: It *is* Drow. 10:43:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: I should hope so. 10:44:45 PM Mumu: ...you were dishonest, yes. But I shall still help you for your sister. 10:46:09 PM Harah: Kalanor: Why would you *hope* it's Drow? 10:47:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: Given then Underdark, I find the alternatives much less palatable. 10:47:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: Also I'd hate to think you were omitting more information. 10:48:01 PM Harah: Kalanor: I can't tell you every single thing that's ever happened to me. That would be ridiculous and would take almost as long as it took the first time. 10:48:56 PM Harah: He rolls his eyes. 10:48:58 PM Harah: The cat does too. 10:49:39 PM Khiro Brightfall: Relevant information. 10:50:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Like, I dont know, 'Oh, you have to go to the Underdark'. 10:50:20 PM Mumu: ...we are helping his sister. I will face anything to help the girl. 10:51:31 PM Harah: Kalanor ponders. "Underdark. Drow. Kidnapped sister. I think that's all the *high* points, yes." 10:52:07 PM Khiro Brightfall: Have you ever been into the Underdark? 10:52:13 PM Harah: Kalanor: Yes. 10:52:51 PM | Edited 10:53:00 PM Harah: Kalanor: My last experience there wasn't pleasant. 10:54:10 PM Khiro Brightfall: Then lead on. 10:54:21 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 10:54:55 PM Harah: Kalanor nods, and then stops to light a lantern and fill it with oil. 10:55:48 PM Harah: Kalanor: It's not a nice place. 10:56:05 PM Harah: Kalanor: Who do you want to go first? 10:56:53 PM Khiro Brightfall: I say the fellow in the armor who can see in the dark better than us. 10:57:03 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... you're not a drow, are you, Kalanor? 10:57:28 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 10:57:31 PM Mumu: I will go first. 10:57:36 PM Mumu: THe dark is not a problem to me. 10:57:50 PM Harah: He rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. All right, go ahead. ... thank you." 11:00:20 PM Mumu: Mumu goes ahead! 11:00:46 PM Harah: Kalanor goes next, holding the lantern. 11:01:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall brings up the rear! 11:01:43 PM Harah: Kalanor: What do you know about Drow? 11:02:55 PM Harah: You head down into the cave! After a few seconds it's pitch-black, apart from the lantern Kal's holding. 11:03:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: just the standard. Matriarchal society based on sado-masochism and worship of Lolth, the Spider Queen. 11:04:15 PM Mumu: ...based on -what-? 11:04:18 PM Mumu: Mumu sounds incredulous 11:04:19 PM Harah: Kalanor: It's not based on sado-masochism. 11:04:28 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... I'll let Khiro explain that one. 11:04:33 PM Harah: He sounds amused. 11:05:42 PM Khiro Brightfall: Their society favors tight leather, whips, and pain. I thought my explanation was pretty succinct. 11:05:59 PM Mumu: ...strange people... 11:08:11 PM Harah: Kalanor: Sexual enjoyment from pain. 11:08:39 PM Harah: Kalanor: And I don't think that's a major part of it, although you do *hear* things. 11:09:30 PM Mumu: ...more than I wanted to hear. 11:10:07 PM Harah: Kalanor: They're not friendly to outsiders. 11:11:22 PM Harah: Kalanor: Especially not male ones. 11:12:20 PM Harah: It gets a little bit warmer as you descend in the cave, and it was pretty warm before. Warmer and warmer. 11:12:57 PM Harah: It's obviously an artificial cavern, given the regularity of the walls and the way it stays large enough to accommodate a rider on horseback. ... or spiderback. 11:13:26 PM Mumu: This is beginning to feel more like home... 11:14:16 PM Harah: Kalanor carefully pulls off his jacket with one hand, keeping the lamp steady. 11:14:53 PM Harah: Kalanor: It's certainly more temperate. 11:15:33 PM Harah: A spider drops onto Khiro's head. 11:16:41 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall brushes it off with a gloved hand. "Oh, yes, drow also love spiders." 11:16:59 PM Harah: The spider eeps! In spiderese, so you can't hear it or understand. It crawls off. 11:17:04 PM Harah: Spot check! 11:18:31 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((16)) 11:19:17 PM Mumu: (( 16 here too )) 11:20:06 PM | Edited 11:20:13 PM Harah: You look up and see a complicated massive web of white above you. Spiderwebs. And a huge, huge array of different types of spiders. Black ones, white ones, brown spiky once and those horrible, horrible transparent glass-looking ones. 11:20:20 PM Harah: K: Nature if you've got it! 11:21:05 PM | Edited 11:21:16 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Nerp.)) 11:21:38 PM Harah: SO MANY SPIDERS. 11:21:43 PM Harah: Kalanor appears oblivious. 11:22:17 PM Mumu: ...that is alot of spiders. 11:22:21 PM Mumu: Are they poisonous? 11:22:41 PM Harah: Kalanor looks up. "Hm? Oh. I... don't think any of those are, no." 11:22:47 PM Harah: A spider drops onto Mumu's head. 11:23:16 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 11:23:22 PM Mumu: Mumu plucks it off 11:23:36 PM Harah: The spider goes eeee! in spiderese, as it gets flung aside! 11:23:44 PM Mumu: Mumu doesn't fling it aside! 11:23:52 PM Mumu: Mumu would not do that to a small animal, gosh 11:24:10 PM Harah: Oh! In that case its lil spidery legs crawl frantically in midair as Mumu holds onto it! 11:24:15 PM Mumu: Mumu sets it down 11:24:35 PM Harah: The spider scampers off. The cat, perched on Khiro's shoulder, looks at it speculatively. 11:25:52 PM Harah: Then the cat spots the crawling, seething ceiling and says, in a still little voice: "Mew." 11:26:20 PM Harah: The terrified sound echoes over and over again as you emerge into a larger room, a cliff not ten feet in front of Mumu. 11:27:02 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall can't see far beyond the halo of light shed by the lantern! 11:28:24 PM Harah: Indeed. Only Mumu can. 11:29:08 PM Mumu: Stop! 11:29:19 PM Harah: Kalanor almost runs into Mumu. 11:29:27 PM Mumu: This is a -large- room...I cannot see how far down this pit goes. 11:29:37 PM Mumu: Mumu pulls out a torch 11:29:41 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall stops. 11:29:52 PM Mumu: Help me light this. I will see how far down the hole goes by tossing it in. 11:30:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall pulls out some flint and tinder. 11:32:13 PM Harah: Kalanor watches. 11:32:23 PM Harah: Tressym: Mrrowwwl. 11:32:34 PM Harah: It sounds fretful. 11:33:07 PM Mumu: ...come. 11:33:12 PM Mumu: Mumu goes off to the left 11:33:23 PM Mumu: Let me carry the lantern. 11:33:26 PM Mumu: You can follow the light. 11:33:37 PM Harah: Kalanor hands off the lantern to Mumu. 11:33:52 PM Mumu: Mumu takes it and continues down 11:33:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: These caverns are dedicated to Lolth. 11:34:19 PM Mumu: Ah, I have heard of Lolth... 11:34:33 PM Mumu: Spider god, yes? 11:34:40 PM Harah: Kalanor: Goddess. 11:36:29 PM Harah: Kalanor gestures to one of the walls. There's a barely-discernable drawing of a spider on it. 11:37:29 PM Harah: You reach the part of the wall where the water's arcing over it; underneath the pathway is wet, composed of mossy stones. 11:38:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns, looking around warily. 11:39:10 PM Mumu: Be careful here. 11:39:53 PM Harah: Spot check! 11:40:09 PM Mumu: (( 19 )) 11:40:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((7!)) 11:42:41 PM Harah: Mumu briefly hears a creeeeeeeaking noise, and then a twang, just before a javelin shoots out of the wall next to his head and grazes him on the shoulder, shooting off into the black. 11:43:08 PM Harah: ((Take 9 damage.)) 11:43:34 PM Mumu: (( ...not even a reflex? D: )) 11:44:24 PM Harah: Oh geez. Yes, ref save. Sorry. 11:45:04 PM Mumu: (( 16 )) 11:45:21 PM Harah: Ah. Yeah, 9 damage. 11:45:27 PM Mumu: (( Doof )) 11:46:42 PM Mumu: Mumu arghs and nearly falls off his dog in surprise 11:47:04 PM Harah: Ride check! 11:49:06 PM Harah: Str if you don't have the skill. 11:49:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Just Mumu?)) 11:51:28 PM Harah: Nope. 11:51:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((5!)) 11:52:07 PM Mumu: (( Nat 1, but 6... )) 11:52:21 PM Harah: Nat 1s and 20s don't matter on skill checks. 11:52:59 PM Harah: Mumu's dog rears back. So does Kalanor's horse, and so does Khiro's. 11:53:06 PM Harah: Ref checks! 11:53:56 PM Mumu: (( 11 )) 11:53:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((12)) 11:54:59 PM Harah: You both narrowly avoid getting tossed from your mounts, but Kalanor isn't so lucky. 11:56:04 PM Harah: With a yelp and an incoherent shouted word, he falls off, horse rearing up like crazy, and the elf tumbles toward the edge of the narrow path, flailing at the rocks to find something to hold onto, to no avail. He disappears over the edge. 11:57:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns and gets off his mount. 11:58:35 PM Harah: What languages do y'all speak, by the way. 11:59:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((draconic, sylvan, gnome, orc, goblin)) 12:01:53 AM Harah: Khiro is off his horse! 12:01:59 AM Harah: Mumu is not. 12:02:03 AM Harah: He is still on his dog. 12:02:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: me is going to the edge to look over. 12:02:21 AM Khiro Brightfall: See what he can see! 12:03:32 AM Mumu: Mumu does as well! 12:04:13 AM Harah: Kalanor is hanging off a rock outcropping, looking very stressed out. 12:04:21 AM Harah: The tressym flaps up over his head. "Mrow?" 12:05:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall reaches down, offering a hand. 12:05:29 AM Harah: Kalanor: Thank you. 12:05:53 AM Harah: He grabs Khiro's hand. 12:05:55 AM Harah: Strength check! 12:07:31 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Hee. 17! STRONG WIZZARD!!)) 12:08:15 AM Harah: You easily pull up Kalanor, who looks surprised. And brushes himself off. "Thanks." 12:09:20 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((*flexes!*)) 12:09:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: No problem. 12:10:07 AM Harah: Kalanor frowns. "I hope there aren't any more traps. I didn't realize that was there." 12:12:47 AM Harah: He manages to get his horse calmed down and gets back onto it; it seems skittish now. 12:13:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: Hrm. 12:13:19 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets back onto the horse. "I guess we'll find out, wont' we?" 12:13:27 AM Harah: Kal: Indeed. 12:13:38 AM Harah: The tressym alights on Mumu's shoulder, purring. 12:15:11 AM Mumu: Mumu pats it 12:15:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: So, how far into the Underdark are we headed? 12:16:22 AM Harah: Kal: A day or two should be enough. 12:16:34 AM Harah: The cat rumblepurrs. 12:16:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: Where are we headed? 12:18:21 AM Harah: Kal: We're following the path obviously. And the compass. 12:19:47 AM Mumu: Mumu nods 12:19:53 AM Mumu: Let us keep moving. 12:20:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: So we dont' know if we're headed to a settlement, or a fortress, or a magam-filled crack? 12:20:57 AM Harah: Kal: City, I'm afraid. 12:23:00 AM Khiro Brightfall: Do you speak drow? 12:23:14 AM Mumu: ...we are heading to a city of them? 12:24:01 AM Harah: Kal: I speak Undercommon, yes. I've studied a lot of languages. 12:26:04 AM Harah: Kal: Draconic, Sylvan, Celestial, Abyssal, Infernal. Even Orcish. 12:30:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: At least one of us speaks Undercommon, then. 12:30:25 AM Harah: ((Ah, going to pause for a few minutes here and let you guys finish up what you're doing.)) 12:31:55 AM Mumu: (( Sorry, Art logged on and is now talking to me about old music...she stays up way too late. *hypocrite* )) 12:32:08 AM Mumu: (( Multitasking, is all )) 12:32:20 AM Harah: ((Oh, your school friend? No wonnnnnder.)) 12:32:39 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall continues riding after Mumu and Kalanor, keeping an eye out. Death by deadly spider bite would be horrible. 12:32:47 AM Mumu: (( >_> )) 12:32:49 AM Mumu: (( <_< )) 12:33:45 AM Harah: ((Urge to sing the "Kissin' in a tree" song... riiiiising.)) 12:34:21 AM Mumu: (( *bonks* No )) 12:34:36 AM Harah: Harah stays good. :) 12:34:58 AM Harah: Kal: Don't worry, I have a plan for that part. 12:35:27 AM Khiro Brightfall: If it's 'we pretend to be your slaves', I'll be very unhappy. 12:35:42 AM Mumu: ...it would be best if we knew this plan, yes? 12:37:26 AM Harah: Kal: Not we, no. 12:38:01 AM Harah: Kal: Mumu will have to pretend to be a slave, unfortunately. But not an ordinary one, a gladiator, I think. He's far too impressive to be a mere miner. 12:39:41 AM Harah: Kal: You, Khiro, I'm going to make into Drow. 12:40:40 AM Mumu: I am to be...a slave? 12:40:44 AM Mumu: Mumu gets an odd look on his face 12:41:08 AM Harah: Kal: *Not* a real one. Besides, gladiators are less slaves and more... pampered pets. 12:42:30 AM Mumu: (( Kay, she went back to bed. )) 12:42:34 AM Mumu: (( Focusing now. >_> )) 12:43:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: I can manage that myself. 12:43:39 AM Harah: ((Hee. ... sittin' in a treeeee...)) 12:43:51 AM Mumu: (( *whaps with rolled up paper* )) 12:43:57 AM Harah: Ow! Right. Right. 12:44:11 AM Harah: Kal: Oh, you can? Good. I don't have *that* much makeup. 12:44:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall raises an eyebrow. 12:45:03 AM Mumu: ...what? 12:45:34 AM Harah: Kal: ... theatrical paint. What did you think I meant? 12:47:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: I assume you brought it along to disguise yourself. 12:48:15 AM Harah: Kal nods. "Exactly. And you too. That's why I picked you--it had to be someone I could disguise, because two slaves would be too difficult." 12:48:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: I see. 12:48:38 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, what is your plan, then? 12:49:02 AM Mumu: I hope I do not have to fight in the gladitorial arena... 12:49:10 AM Mumu: Killing slaves is wrong in so many ways. 12:50:12 AM Harah: Kal: We go in, we find my sister, we get her out. 12:50:29 AM Mumu: ...what of the other slaves? 12:50:39 AM Harah: Kalanor: What about them? 12:50:47 AM Mumu: We are just going to leave them there? 12:51:24 AM Harah: Kalanor, cautiously: ... are we? 12:51:38 AM Mumu: ...I would rather not. 12:54:03 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall scratches his head. 12:54:10 AM Harah: Kalanor: I was hoping you'd help me fill in some of the... details. In the plan. 12:54:21 AM Harah: The cat rowwwwls. 12:55:04 AM Mumu: ...the main problem lies in the fact that we cannot take on an entire city alone. Though if I am posing as a slave perhaps I can do something from inside the system... 12:55:05 AM Mumu: Mumu hrms 12:55:48 AM Harah: Kalanor: Yes. 12:57:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: So. You're talking about starting a slave rebellion. 12:57:30 AM Mumu: ...perhaps. 12:57:38 AM Mumu: (( I AM MUMUKUS )) 12:57:45 AM Mumu: (( NO I AM MUMUKUS )) 12:57:55 AM Harah: ((And so's my wife!)) 12:57:59 AM Mumu: (( XD )) 12:58:00 AM Harah: Kalanor: That might take too long. 12:58:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know how long I can fake being a drow that doesn't know the language. 12:59:02 AM Mumu: ...then you get your sister out. I will help. 12:59:10 AM Mumu: Then I will remain down here to make what difference I can. 12:59:26 AM Harah: Kalanor reaches over to Khiro and hands him a ring. "Put that on, you'll speak the language as well as any of the Drow." 1:00:01 AM Mumu: If they want to sell her into slavery I can likely easily find her within the system. 1:00:51 AM Harah: Kalanor, again, cautiously: ... why? 1:02:04 AM Mumu: ...it would be against my code as a samurai of clan Kunagi to allow them to continue to suffer. 1:03:15 AM Mumu: It is called nobility for a reason. Too many have forgotten the meaning. 1:05:40 AM Harah: Kalanor: That's... your definition of nobility. 1:06:20 AM Mumu: Noble means good, does it not? 1:06:41 AM Mumu: Surely it must mean morally as well. 1:06:58 AM Mumu: Many modern nobles are not very noble at all... 1:07:02 AM Mumu: Mumu grumbles 1:08:28 AM Harah: Kal: It means good. 1:08:32 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall eyes Kalanor. 1:08:41 AM Harah: Kalanor: What? 1:09:27 AM | Edited 1:09:40 AM Mumu: (( Suddenly they realize the tiny kobold may be a -leetle- off kilter about his White Knight syndrome. >_> )) 1:11:32 AM Khiro Brightfall: Is it really so hard for you to understand why he wouldn't like hundreds of others in bondage? 1:11:57 AM Harah: Kalanor: No one he knows. Not even his own people. 1:12:20 AM Mumu: ...I do not need to -know- them. 1:12:26 AM Mumu: Mumu looks at Kal strangely 1:12:31 AM Mumu: They are people. 1:12:36 AM Mumu: It is simple really. 1:14:12 AM Harah: You're still standing in front of the arcing water, by the way. 1:15:02 AM Harah: Kal: We'd better get going. 1:15:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Indeed." 1:15:58 AM Harah: Kal waits for Mumu to go first! 1:18:48 AM Harah: Tressym: Mrowr, mrrr, mew mrrwowwl. 1:19:36 AM Mumu: Mumu goes! 1:19:53 AM Harah: Another ride check as you pass over the slick water-drenched slimey stones. 1:20:09 AM Mumu: (( 17 )) 1:20:43 AM Harah: Mumu makes it across handily! 1:20:53 AM Harah: So does Kalanor, who doesn't seem worried in the least. 1:22:15 AM Harah: Khiro's up. 1:22:37 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((5.)) 1:23:25 AM Harah: Khiro's horse slips and falls over! Ref check to keep from falling over the edge! 1:24:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((8 -_- )) 1:25:49 AM Mumu: Mumu prepares to jump off his doggie and save him! 1:26:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall does have Feather Fall prepared... 1:27:14 AM Harah: Khiro falls off the horse again, slipping nearly over the edge, but manages to grab another stone outcropping. It's slippery. 1:27:20 AM Harah: Kal: Khiro! 1:27:44 AM Mumu: Mumu leaps off his dog and goes to grab his hand to help him back up 1:29:00 AM Harah: Kal grabs a rope, but Mumu gets there first. 1:29:49 AM Mumu: (( STR check? )) 1:30:10 AM Mumu: (( 20. KOBOLD IS STRONG )) 1:30:34 AM Harah: Mumu THROWS Khiro up past the waterfall and ambles over there himself. 1:31:19 AM Mumu: You should try to be more careful. Move more slowly if you must. 1:31:24 AM Harah: Mumu made it look like tossing a softball. 1:31:34 AM Harah: Kal: You're amazingly strong. 1:31:51 AM Mumu: Hrm? Thank you. 1:32:44 AM Khiro Brightfall: *oof* 1:32:50 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Thank you." 1:33:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Did my horse go over?)) 1:33:31 AM Harah: It did not. 1:33:38 AM Harah: It ambles over the waterfall, looking embarassed. 1:33:54 AM Mumu: Mumu climbs back on doggie 1:35:11 AM Mumu: Let us continue. 1:35:12 AM Mumu: Mumu keeps going 1:35:23 AM Harah: Kalanor goes second. "... thanks." 1:36:29 AM Mumu: It is no trouble. 1:37:48 AM Harah: Kalanor: I don't think I could get anyone else to help me. 1:38:21 AM Mumu: I am happy to. As I said, nobility... 1:38:49 AM Harah: Kalanor: Are you of royal blood in your own country? 1:39:54 AM Mumu: There is no...royalty, per say. A shogun is chosen from among the great clans. 1:40:28 AM Mumu: I am the third son of Kunagi Rakakakati, head of clan Kunagi. 1:40:43 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... a prince of kobolds. 1:40:53 AM Harah: Kalanor eyes Khiro. "What about you?" 1:42:00 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not really. A minor family of a minor house back in Solitaire. 1:42:26 AM Harah: Kalanor: Ah. 1:43:16 AM Mumu: Solitaire? 1:43:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: That's the kingdom I come from. 1:43:38 AM Mumu: Ah. It is close to Menelunin? 1:43:56 AM Harah: Kal: South of it. 1:45:48 AM Harah: You continue on down the sloping path, none the worse for your brief adventure. 1:45:59 AM Harah: Well. There might be some bruises. 1:46:37 AM Harah: And Kalanor owes Khiro his life, and Khiro owes Mumu his life. 1:47:18 AM Harah: The path veers off to the left into another cave. This one appears to be a big room. 1:47:38 AM Mumu: The drow are fond of large empty spaces it seems... 1:47:50 AM Harah: In the middle of the room there's a big chest, worn with age and triple-locked. 1:48:09 AM Harah: Spot checks. (No one ever looks up.) 1:48:27 AM Mumu: (( 7 >_> )) 1:48:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((21!)) 1:49:34 AM Harah: You both spot a heavy wooden door behind the chest. 1:50:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: Wait! That isn't a chest. 1:50:41 AM Mumu: What is it? 1:51:01 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's breathing. 1:51:18 AM Mumu: It is a creature...? 1:51:27 AM Harah: Kal: How do we get past it? 1:51:31 AM Mumu: Or perhaps something is trapped inside? 1:51:43 AM Mumu: Mumu detects evil! 1:51:57 AM Harah: Not evil. 1:52:17 AM Mumu: It is not evil... 1:52:25 AM Mumu: Chest! Thing! 1:52:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: Deosn't mean it's not dangerous. 1:53:22 AM Harah: No answer. 1:53:26 AM Harah: Kal: Maybe we ought to kill it. 1:53:38 AM Harah: Tressym, disapprovingly: Mrowl. 1:53:59 AM Harah: Kal, shortly: That's one for killing it and one for not. 1:56:23 AM Mumu: ...are you sure? 1:56:28 AM Mumu: It could be harmless. 1:56:41 AM Mumu: We should at least see if it is harmful first. 2:00:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, it could be a mimic. They make themselves look like chests so that people get close and... munch munch. Or there's soemthing inside the chest. 2:00:33 AM Harah: Kal: All the more reason to kill it. 2:00:47 AM Mumu: ...here, I shall test this. 2:00:50 AM Mumu: Mumu looks for a rock 2:01:52 AM Harah: Plenty of 'em on the floor of the cave. 2:01:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: Wait. See if it wants some food. 2:02:18 AM Mumu: ...good idea. 2:02:25 AM Harah: A gravelly voice comes from the chest. "Look like food t'me." 2:02:31 AM Mumu: Mumu tosses it a piece of jerky! 2:03:18 AM Harah: A white blobby pseudopod grabs the jerky out of thin air, the chest's "lid" opens up and gobbles it down. 2:04:59 AM Harah: Kal: ... was that... did I just see that? 2:05:46 AM Mumu: Yes. 2:05:48 AM Mumu: Yes you did. 2:07:31 AM Harah: Kal gulps. "Well now what?" 2:07:40 AM Harah: Chest: C'mere and find out. 2:08:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: We'd like to get past. What will it take to convince you to let us past? 2:09:22 AM Harah: Chest: Let me eat the little one. 2:09:32 AM Mumu: What? No. 2:10:03 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not negotiable. 2:11:27 AM Harah: Kal: No, it's *not*. 2:11:37 AM Harah: Chest: Oh come on, he smelled delicious the last time too. 2:12:00 AM Mumu: ...how many have you eaten? 2:13:24 AM Harah: Chest: Not enough, big lizard. Drow don't come here much. 2:14:08 AM Mumu: Mumu pulls out his sword, "You are why I am assuming?" 2:14:37 AM Harah: The chest spits something out, and it rolls toward Mumu's feet. It's a skull. 2:14:51 AM Harah: Chest: Nope, they just don't like Upstairs. Give me a treat when they pass by. 2:15:05 AM Harah: Chest: Always slaves. Never a ham. 2:15:57 AM Harah: Chest: Never a hotdish. 2:16:28 AM Mumu: ...right. 2:16:49 AM Mumu: Mumu is gonna roll sm 'cause he senses goading 2:17:16 AM Mumu: (( 18 )) 2:18:13 AM Mumu: ...we can try to bring you different food if you agree not to eat anyone else 2:18:38 AM Harah: Chest: Stuck here, can't go. Starve if I don't take what they give. 2:19:34 AM Mumu: We will get food brought to you from somewhere else then. Will these hold you over until then? 2:19:40 AM Mumu: Mumu tosses it two packets of jerky 2:20:43 AM Harah: The chest's white flabby "arm" grabs at them. "Not long. Let you through but then the Drow will kill you. Don't know how the little one got through the first time." 2:21:01 AM Harah: You hear an odd gritty noise. It's Kalanor, grinding his teeth together. "I am *not*. Little." 2:22:26 AM Mumu: ...he is not little. 2:22:31 AM Mumu: Mumu blinks 2:23:03 AM Harah: Chest: Seemed little, had him in a heap. Thought he'd be dinner. 2:24:06 AM Harah: Chest: Bad one. Too skinny. 2:26:01 AM Harah: Kal: I am *not* too skinny! 2:26:14 AM Harah: The Chest chortles, and turns into a big old four-poster bed. 2:26:30 AM Harah: Chest: Too many bones. 2:28:34 AM Mumu: Will you let us by? It is serving no purpose to antagonize him. 2:29:25 AM Harah: Chest: You have something I want more than I want to eat you. 2:30:44 AM Harah: Kal: ... and what's that? 2:30:49 AM Harah: Chest: The big lizard has it! 2:31:31 AM Mumu: ...you are not eating my dog! 2:32:14 AM Harah: Chest: HA HA HA! Dog. Not the dog! 2:32:30 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not the cat either. 2:33:22 AM Harah: Tressym, alarmed: Mrowl! 2:33:28 AM Harah: Chest: Better than raw cat or dog! 2:33:36 AM Mumu: ...what? 2:33:41 AM Harah: Chest: I SMELL IT ON YOU. 2:33:46 AM Mumu: ...the jerky? 2:34:02 AM Harah: Chest, coyly: You have it. I knooooow you have it. 2:34:09 AM Harah: Kal: Remind me why we can't kill it. 2:34:37 AM Mumu: It is obviously intelligent. And not evil...plus I do not think it -wants- to eat people. 2:35:16 AM Mumu: ...you mean this? 2:35:21 AM Mumu: Mumu pulls out some bacon... 2:36:17 AM Harah: Chest: BACON. YES. 2:36:27 AM Mumu: Oh. Very well then. 2:36:32 AM Mumu: Mumu shrugs and tosses it some 2:37:47 AM Harah: The Chest-Bed gobbles down the bacon. 2:37:52 AM Harah: Then there's a rumbling sound. 2:38:28 AM Mumu: Mumu blinks 2:38:31 AM Mumu: What is that noise? 2:38:42 AM Harah: It's coming from the chest. 2:38:57 AM Mumu: Are you...purring? 2:39:22 AM Harah: It doesn't answer; the cat rumbles happily too, having picked up a bit of bacon that fell on the ground. 2:39:44 AM Mumu: ...well I think we can move on yes? 2:40:35 AM Harah: The "bed" rumbles again, and keeps rumbling as it turns into a big white blob. 2:40:40 AM Harah: Kal: That is disturbing. 2:41:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: Indeed. 2:41:35 AM Mumu: Well, let us go. 2:41:39 AM Mumu: Mumu goes forth 2:42:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall continues bravely bringing up the rear. 2:43:04 AM Harah: You go to the door. The glob continues purring. 2:43:08 AM Harah: The door, alas, is locked. 2:44:01 AM Mumu: ...I do not know how to unlock doors 2:44:12 AM Harah: Kal: Can't you just bash it in? 2:46:53 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at Mumu. 2:48:19 AM Harah: Kal: What about magic? 2:48:41 AM Harah: The white blob stops purring, and squelches in your general direction. It's gross. 2:48:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't have anything to deal with doors right now. 2:50:03 AM Mumu: Mumu tries just bashing it down 2:50:16 AM Harah: Strength check! 2:50:33 AM Mumu: (( ...20 again! )) 2:50:50 AM Harah: Mumu crushes the door into tiny splinters in a single blow. 2:50:58 AM Harah: The blob forms a hand and waves. 2:51:04 AM Harah: Chestblob: Baaaaaaacon. 2:51:06 AM Mumu: Mumu waves back to it 2:51:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: Nice door bashing. 2:52:43 AM Harah: And that's where we'll stop for the night! 2:53:06 AM Mumu: (( KK )) 2:53:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((I loot the door's body.)) 2:53:30 AM Mumu: (( What body? )) 2:53:46 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((you killed the door.)) 2:53:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((I'm looting it.)) 2:53:57 AM Mumu: (( Yeah but there's no body )) 2:54:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((I still loot it.)) 2:54:12 AM Kendall: (( XD )) 2:54:14 AM Harah: You loot splinters! So many.